


Extraordinary Magic (I See It)

by Honey_Hued_Hermes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, All other charcters are just mentioned, Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Also i havent watched this show in /months/ and i never watched s8 so...., Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm not normally one for Allurance, Lance is really pretty but we knew that, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Out of Character, Pining, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but here i am, this is THE softest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Hued_Hermes/pseuds/Honey_Hued_Hermes
Summary: 5 times Allura watches Lance from afar and 1 time she couldn't be closerTitle from "Extraordinary Magic" By Ben Rector
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Extraordinary Magic (I See It)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how coherent this is but enjoy

1.

Allura was tired. These last few vargas's have been nothing short of exhausting. She and Coran had been trying to teach the newly appointed paladins about the war. They needed to know more about the enemy before they went in guns blazing, but it wasn't working quite as they had hoped. The various responses ranged from boredom to full blown panic and she doubted that any of the information being displayed was absorbed by anyone, “Perhaps we should postpone this,” Coran said noticing the drab atmosphere, “I'm sure you've all had a very long quintant and are in need of a nice rest.”

Then they left. Coran got everybody up and showed them to their rooms. Allura felt faint annoyance coiling under her skin and, regardless of how irrational, she felt like they were wasting time. After everything they had experienced, and the close call with the Galra that had not only forced them into action, but put this war in perspective for them. None of the paladins were paying attention, not even Shiro who seemed the most eager to help take down the empire. 

Allura sighed, she knew she was being unfair. The paladins, some barely older than herself, minus the 1000 years, and others younger, were just thrown into a war and world they knew nothing about, she was sure they were overwhelmed and just needed time to adjust. She felt her eyes sting, tears pushing their way to the surface and she stood up, maybe she needed some rest too. 

Making her way to her room she felt the tears build. These hallways used to be bursting with life, but now they fell silent, her footsteps ricocheting off the never ending walls. The silence seemed to consume everything, she can't imagine what it will be like to live in this silence when she is so used to the bustling noise of her people. She hears a shaky breath from around a corner. A chocked sob and faint whispers break the silence and she wonders how out of it she must be to not hear it before.

She slows to a stop and carefully peaks around the corner already feeling like an intruder to this vulnerable moment. The dim lights illuminated the scene in front of her, two of her knew paladins, Hunk and Lance, if she remembers their names correctly. Hunk is shaking, trembling as he buries his face into his hands, looking much to small for her liking. Lance is sat by his side, hands rubbing soothing circles on his back and she can't hear whats being said outside of the occasional murmur, but by the way Hunks shoulders drop she can tell that Lance is effectively calming him down. 

She watches for much longer than she would be willing to admit, she can't seem to tear her eyes away, the low tone that Lance speaks in seems to wash over her, calming her mind, she can feel the tension melting from her shoulders. The reasons the blue lion chose his as her paladin making themselves clearer by the minute. Such a stark difference in how he was acting to when they had first been introduced and Allura almost feels ashamed of herself for judging him so quickly. She waits until they move and make their way into their respective rooms before she moves on as well and it's no longer tears that sting her eyes, it's simply her exhaustion catching up to her.

2.

Lance is loud. It does not take long for Allura to come to this conclusion, but Lance is loud. He fills up a room, his voice always having a chipper tone to it regardless of the situation, though she never plans on admitting it out loud she is grateful for the noise, for the distraction. And by the way the others relax around him as well, she knows the feeling is shared. Lance seems to have this air around him, an air of acceptance that everyone is naturally drawn to. She sees it in the faces of his fellow paladins and shes seen it on the faces of the various aliens that they have saved. Everyone feels comfortable around him.

He continues to support this thought time and time again, just as he is right now. They had just finished a tough mission, though relatively simple in theory it had been a much harder for them to execute and while they had succeed in the end, everybody had come back tense and irritable. It had started as a silent dinner with a silence that not even Coran was comfortable breaking, but then Lance had walked in (late as usual). His hair was still wet from the shower he had and Allura could smell the scent of the flowery shampoo he had used from the other side of the table. He had walked in smiling, all ready to start talking. And he did. He talked throughout dinner cracking jokes left and right talking so lightheartedly that she even began to see Keith of all people start to relax. 

She listens fondly as he recounts one of his many stories from his time on Earth. He's animated, barely able to sit in his seat still and his hands flap when he gets to the climax of the story, obviously excited to reach this point. Everyone is smiling now and dinner comes to an end all to soon. They don't have any team activities after dinner so they all go their separate ways and she feels herself roll her eyes as Lance shoots her a cheesy line and a wink. She stuffs down the smile that threatens to break her cool facade. As he leaves, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walks away, still chatting incessantly to Hunk, Allura makes a mental note that despite that fact of Hunks mentions of Lances extensive family he never seems to talk about them.

3.

The blue lion: energetic, accepting, a lion that needs a paladin who can keep a level head in the face of adversity. Lance meets all of those and them some with ease. Allura always keeps an eye on him when they are in the heat of a battle. He flies blue with the confidence of someone who's been doing it their whole life, weaving through enemy ships like it's nothing but a game to him. Lance and the blue lion have a bond that none of the other paladins have with their lions and it shows as they take down countless ships from the Galra fleet, they trust each other and view each other as equals. A feat which even the original paladins took much longer to accept. 

Lance lets out a cheer as the final ship, along with it's ion blaster is brought down and an old memory of Blaytz doing the same thing during his daily routine pushes it's way to the front of her mind. The old paladins had been her family, her father had welcomed them into his life with open arms and it did not take long for Allura to do the same. She stuffed the memory down, there was no use dwelling on the past; and besides, she looked at the paladins, at Lance's bright smile and even brighter eyes, she's got a new family.

4.

To Alluras surprise the paladins adapt to alien culture quite quickly. And it's not just her and Corans Altean vocabulary, at every planet they visit the paladins are nothing but respectful, and Coran only has to reprehend them a few time on what is viewed as common courtesy on to the particular aliens. To everyone's shock it is Pidge that adjusts the quickest, though Allura believes it is mostly fuelled out of the young girls curiosity with the advanced technology that certain cultures have to offer and even with her quick adaption she seems to struggle with social ques and circumstances. 

Lance on the other hand. He's charming and nice and easy to approach so obviously the aliens flock to him in groups and Allura is once again shocked as he welcomes them with open arms. He chats excitedly to the children that tug on his legs as they drown him in questions. He answers every one of them without hesitation, most of the questions are about what it's like to be a paladin and the children watch wide eyed as Lance happily tells the tales of the adventures he's been on and the many people he's met. 

It is not long until the children's parent begin to pull away, apologizing to Lance for the kids keeping him when they are sure that he's tired. He laughs them off saying that theres no where he'd rather be and how much they remind him of his family. A young girl is perched on his hip and she's idly playing with locks of his hair that have grown longer during his time in space. Allura watches from a distance as she feels a pang in her chest and while Allura isn't one for envy, she can't help burning feeling as she watches the girl continue to play with Lances hair. Allura feels like she's going crazy, how can she be this envious, and of a child no less. It's not like her and she quickly looks away in hopes of dispersing the ugly emotion. She catches Corans eye and she sticks her tongue out at his raised eyebrow before crossing her arms, he chuckles softly at her childish antics.

5.

Lance has seemed sad recently and it pains Allura that she doesn't know how to help. She's tried to, but with her not knowing whats causing it, it's hard to offer help that will actually work. She's tried everything that she can think of, even going as far as to respond to one of his cheesy pick-up lines with one of her own, which seemed to go straight over his head, but made the other paladins stare at her with wide eyes. 

Allura just manages to stop herself from slumping in her chair. She tries her best to focus on the newest performance that the mice are showing her, but she can't get Lance out of her mind. With him feeling down the rest of the team is off kilter. And while it's not fair to put the burden of the teams less than perfect training on Lance, his easy going attitude seems essential to the team. 

All she has to do is ask him. That's it. If he wants to tell her he will and if he says he will be fine then Allura will trust him. Asking isn't a hard thing to do, especially with Lance, but Allura feels her heart pick up whenever she tries. She feels silly, her feelings should not get in the way of making sure Lance is okay, he's her family and he might need her and she will never know if she doesn't ask him. 

He's not in his room, or the dining hall, or the training room, or with Hunk, or with anyone and Allura is more than slightly worried. She thinks she checked everywhere else but the castle is big and she's sure there are rooms she brushed over. Allura is about to leave the search for another day when she stumbles into the observatory. The star map is on and settled on a galaxy that she doesn't recognize and Lance is there. His legs are pulled up to his chest and it's obvious that he hasn't noticed her yet. Allura is about to speak up, but the look on Lance's face stops her and the pain in his eyes is one Allura recognizes all to well. Homesickness. She can imagine the hole that Lance has in his chest, the emptiness that he must feel being light-years away from his family with a chance of never seeing them again. 

She's frozen, rooted to the spot and Allura doesn't think she could speak even if she tried. She wants to speak up and offer Lance the comfort he needs, but she can't, not today and with a guilt filled heart she backs out of the room. She stands outside the observatory for several dobashes before heading to her bedroom. She wishes she was better at this.

+1

Lance is dancing. They are on a diplomatic meeting and according to this planets culture a dance is mandatory in the welcoming of new allies. Once the dance had started the planets crown prince had made a beeline towards the paladins, with a slight bow and an extended hand he had asked Lance for a dance and Lance, wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked, had accepted. They are the center of attention, everyone's eyes follow the pair as they glide through the room and Allura can't blame them. The prince and Lance are gorgeous together but throughout it Allura's eyes are glued to the blue paladin. 

Lance is wearing traditional Altean diplomacy outfit, something that apparently resembles Earthen suits. Though unlike Earth Alteans have a flare for the dramatics when it comes to clothing. Lance is beaming, a grin on his face that could rival the planets multiple suns, the tails of the suit jacket flare out around him as he spins and Allura feels the envy bubbling under her skin at the sight. In that second Allura decided that tonight was the night. Screw professionalism and what should and shouldn't happen during a war, tonight she was going to tell Lance everything, and if she was rejected? Then she would deal with it and move on and hopefully put a stop to all her pining. 

She just needs to get him alone first. 

The opportunity makes presented itself near the end of the evening when she sees Lance walk out into the royal gardens. She quickly leaves her seat to go after him, Coran shooting her a knowing look which she forces herself to ignore. It doesn't take long to find him, but when she does Allura freezes. Lance had taken off his jacket, placing it folded beside him on the bench he was sitting on, he had rolled the sleeves of his button-down up to his elbows and his head it tilted, looking as the stars that shone above them and his profile was enough to make Alluras heart burst. And suddenly it was all to much, Lance had looked gorgeous of the dance floor, but here, in the low light of the stars he looked almost ethereal, a being not from this universe. He looked like someone who was way out of Alluras league and the doubt she now felt was new.

Before she got the chance to leave, maybe try this all another day, Lance caught sight of her, “Hey, Princess,” his voice soft, “Sorry for bailing on the party, just needed some fresh air,” 

“It's more than fine, Lance,” Allura almost winced at the hoarseness of her voice, “There is actually something I've been meaning to talk to you about,”

Lance cocked his head to the side curiously, faintly reminding Allura of a cute animal, before patting the spot next to him, “What's up?”

Allura clutched her hands in the fabric of her dress, she didn't plan this far, “ Um-I-uh,” 

Lance now looked concerned, “Is everything okay, Allura?”

And Allura really couldn't deal with this, Lance looking like the way he does, and his concern washing over her like a soft blanket and before she could think, “Can I kiss you?”

She did not mean to say that out loud.

She heard a barely audible squeak from Lance, “I'm-I'm gonna need you to repeat that,”

Allura fiddled with the ends of her hair and sighed, “I know with everything that is going on it is not the best time, but over the past few pheobs I seem to have developed f-feelings for you and I thought that telling you was the best way to proceed,”

“You want to kiss me?”

“Is that all you got out of that Lance?”

He chuckled, “Well, I'm sorry. It's not everyday and super beautiful princess asks to kiss me,” 

Allura felt herself blush, and internally chided herself for acting like one of those love-sick girls she's seen in old Altean movies, “The answer is yes by the way,” Lance said, “You can totally kiss me, because, I'm sure it's obvious, but I feel the same way about you,”

He's looking at her expectingly. Allura had always knew Lances eyes were blue. But now in the night-light and with him looking at her like that she feels like she could drown in them, a deep blue, swirling like the midnight sky back on Altea used to, the reflection of the stars making it seemed like Lance's eyes alone held galaxies. She could feel herself leaning in and she noticed that Lance almost looked shocked. She kissed him, barely a graze of the lips before she pushed herself forward. His lips were soft and gentle and she felt her stomach flutter and her chest constrict at the feeling. She cupped his cheek feeling the smooth skin and she felt his hand come to a rest on her waist, a soft grip that left her heart doing flips.

They parted reluctantly and Lances lips were parted and she couldn't help herself as she pressed another quick kiss to them. Allura didn't try to stop the, no doubt dopey, smile that crawled it's way onto her face, she was happy to see that Lance mirrored the expression, his cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide, “Wow,” he whispered, smile not leaving.

“Lance do you want to be my boyfriend?” She asked, her usual confidence surging back.

“Fuckin' yeah, obviously,” he replied still seeming sort of dazed.

Her chest constricted again, a fluttery feeling running like electricity through her veins, and she let out a small yelp as Lance dragged her into his arms, “I'm gonna be the best boyfriend ever,” he mumbled into her shoulder, “Imma take you on the best dates whenever I can and I'm gonna, fucking, hug you all the time, but only if you're okay with that,”

Allura felt a laugh bubble out her mouth, “Lance, I am more than okay with that,”

Lance hugged her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell i have no experience with relationships????


End file.
